


Diapercember Writing Challenge

by rory2244



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Bed-Wetting, Bottle-Feeding, Diapers, F/M, Headspace, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting, bottles, caretaker, messing, nappies, poop, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory2244/pseuds/rory2244
Summary: This work will be part of the "Diapercember" and will contain different short stories,all referring to the same couple and happening in the OU.Please read the warnings before reading the story!





	1. Author's Notes

This story will contain the following chapters:

Day 1: Wetting A Diaper  
Day 2: Mental Regression  
Day 3: Naptime  
Day 4: Diaper Leaking  
Day 5: Messing A Diaper  
Day 6: Pull Ups  
Day 7: Sucking On A Pacifier  
Day 8: Comforted By A Caregiver  
Day 9: Wearing A Onesie  
Day 10: Getting His Diaper Changed  
Day 11: Bottle Fed By A Caregiver  
Day 12: Fussing For Milk  
Day 13: Snuggling With A Caregiver  
Day 14: Going In His Diaper On The Potty  
Day 15: Throwing a Tantrum  
Day 16: Wearing a Diaper in Public  
Day 17: Wearing Diapers On Long Road Trips  
Day 18: Using a Diaper in Public  
Day 19: Caregiver Giving Her Little A Bath  
Day 20: On A Plane  
Day 21: Sick Littles Being Bottle Fed By His Caregiver  
Day 22: In A Cute Christmas Sweater  
Day 23: Pull Up Accident  
Day 24: Wearing A Diaper On Stage  
Day 25: Wearing A Diaper While Visiting The Family  
Day 26: With A Babysitter  
Day 27: Cuddling A Stuffie  
Day 28: Partying In A Diaper  
Day 29: Getting Ready To Go To Bed  
Day 30: Getting Rocked To Sleep By His Caregiver  
Day 31: New Year Baby

But we will start with "Day 0" on the 28th of November, as an introductory chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Day 0: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to Harry's and Mia's story:

Harry was sitting in his bedroom starring at the package in front of him.  
This was it, right?  
The moment he had been waiting for.

And he did feel all the excitement he thought he would feel.  
But he also felt ashamed.  
He shouldn’t want this, he wasn’t a kid anymore.  
He shouldn’t be into the idea of wearing diapers at all.  
Yet, here he was, looking longingly at a big white plastic package and feeling insecure.

„H, are you alright?“ Mia asked him through the door.  
Mia.  
She was the reason why he was sitting in here now.  
Well, kind of.  
He had wanted to try this for ages, but with her around there was nothing to stop him from trying.

They hadn’t met like most people met.  
And they also weren’t a couple.  
They weren’t even friends, if he was being honest with himself.  
She was a caretaker.

And that’s why they had met only on a website he had been browsing for ages.  
Wishing that one day he’d be able to do all those things people said they were doing there.  
He loved the idea of being taken care of like that.  
To not have to worry about anything at all.

Because usually he had to be in charge, control every little aspect of his life.  
Which was also we he hadn’t thought he’d ever be in a situation where he could actually make this fantasy of his become reality. Ever.

No matter how unlikely it had been, he had started sending this one blogger messages, after reading her posts.  
She told her readers how they were „good for mummy“, how they were „brave little boys“ for being out in the open wearing diapers, even went as far as telling them how proud she was when someone send her how he’d messed his diaper because he just couldn’t make it to the toilet.  
At first he’d felt uncomfortable but when she posted this one audio, he still had it saved on his phone, of her comforting the listener after wetting a diaper he’d been unable to not message her.

He just wanted someone to take care of him like that.  
So he had asked her a bit about herself, she was a year younger than him and lived in London, until they one day exchanged numbers and switched to texts.  
He had been incredibly nervous about that, it was so risky, but he just needed something more, he needed it.

And over time she had send him many voicemails, telling him to behave like a good boy for her, eating all his veggies and making it to the potty in time. In return he had send her a voicemail of him as he hadn’t made it in time once and wet his pants in the hall way.  
She had immediately called him, their first call ever, and comforted him before coaching him through the clean-up.

He wasn’t sure back then if she knew who he was, but he had been so afraid of her findig out and telling the press, that would have been the most embarrassing thing he could imagine.  
She didn’t though and when he send her an NDA a few days later in a text she send it beck signed within minutes.  
He could trust her, he concluded.

After that they’d met for coffee and dinner a few times, getting to know each other and checking if they really got along in person. And because they did, they ended up here, with Harry debating wether it was a good idea to wear diapers.

„H, I’m coming in, okay?“ she asked again and he just nodded, not caring that she couldn’t see him.  
The door opened slowly and he looked up at her, and suddenly he felt less insecure.  
Her eyes were warm and welcoming. Understanding.

She knew.  
„It’s okay, how about I help you, would that make you feel better?“ she asked him after kneeling between his legs in front of the bed he was sitting on.  
Would it?  
Harry bit his lip, maybe she would make it easier, at least she know how to put a diaper on him, right?  
So he nodded slowly and leaned back on the bed, his legs still hanging off it.

„I need verbal confirmation here, okay baby?“ she asked him while standing up.

Harry swallowed. 

„Please help me“ he mumbled, almost inaudible, but enough for Mia to nod and get to work.  
While Harry closed his eyes he heard the sound of plastic ripping and then felt hands moving his shirt up.  
She was careful with him, always asking before she moved, making sure he was okay with everything.  
He was, it just felt weird.  
Until it felt perfect.

There was a soft, plushy diaper around his waist, his groin was pressed into the softest material he’d ever felt down there. Like a little cloud he was laying on. It was even better than he had imagined.

His cheeks were red but he felt so good, and when he opened his eyes he saw the warm look in Mias eyes.  
This was going to be amazing.


	3. Day 1: Wetting A Diaper

It wasn’t Harry’s first day in diapers, not by any means.  
He’d been in and out of them for a few weeks now, making the best of his time off.  
He even had started well, using them, after a few days and he’d loved it.  
At first he’d been a bit afraid Mia would judge him, but when they’d been watching a movie   
and he had started fidgeting around, she’d softly held him and told him to be a good baby for her.   
He’d whimpered around his dummy until he’d had to let go.

He had never imagined that to feel as good as it did.  
Well, he had thought it would be amazing, but this good?

He had felt the slow tickle of warm urine running down his shaft,  
heard the hissing of his pee hitting the plush material of his diaper,   
until he had felt the fiber soaking up all the liquid and thickening up.

And it was so relaxing, to just let go, to not have to worry about anything.  
It had been overwhelming at first, let to tears forming in his eyes until Mia had held him closer   
and told him how good he was.  
„My best little boy, aren’t you? So good for me.“ she had whispered in his ear and her soft voice was,  
what kept him from feeling ashamed.

Well, he still felt a bit ashamed, but mainly he just felt the massive relief and comfort.  
It was so warm and squishy. So nice.  
It just felt right.

And while Mia swiped away his tears he realized that this moment was exactly what he’d been waiting for.

She had changed him not long after and he’d felt uncomfortable at first until she had calmed him down, t  
talking him through what she was going to do and then distracting him with children songs she sang to him.

The following days he’d kept using his diapers and it had started to be less emotional.  
It was more of a convenience, why get up during a movie, when he could just use his diaper?  
It was there anyway!

And it felt so so good to use it, the warmth, the swelling material against his crotch,   
how he didn’t have to worry about anything at all.

During the day he’d had a few glasses of water and one of orange juice, Mia was careful with giving him too much sugar, he always got a bit hyped up if he’d had too much, and he hadn’t used the bathroom yet.  
He still sometimes liked using the „big boy potty“ as Mia called it and it wasn’t a big deal.

But right now he was laying down on his tummy, a soft carpet underneath him, while colouring in one of his new colouring books. It was one with cute little kittens and puppies, he’d gotten it yesterday for being good and finishing all his veggies without protest.

He knew that he’d have to get up soon and use the bathroom, but he just didn’t want to.   
It didn’t feel right to just up and leave, when he was in the middle of giving the puppy a pink nose and soft looking brown fur.  
So when he started to feel his bladder cramp up, he felt the need to get up.

Until he actually started to move and felt his penis rubbing against the soft material of his diaper.  
Oh.  
He could just…  
Well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t, right?  
Mia always said that he could use them, if he wanted to.  
He got back down and tried to relax.  
He stopped pressing his legs together, a weak attempt to control his full bladder, and was rewarded with a short spurt hitting the fiber.

It didn’t really give him any relief, so he tried to concentrate on going in his diaper.  
He’d never done it completely on his own, so it was a bit weird at first, without Mia telling him how good he was doing, he felt a bit insecure.  
But it was too late anyways, he wouldn’t make it to the potty in time, even if he tried.

He tried to force his bladder muscles to relax, but it was so hard.  
They didn’t want to.  
And if they did, they immediately clenched up again, so he only lost a few spurts.  
No.   
He wanted to do this.  
His forehead was in wrinkles, concentrating hard on the task at hand, and his eyes were closed.  
He could do this!

And then he just imagined he was going in a potty, he thought about taking aim, and the sound of his pee hitting the bowl and-  
He was peeing!  
The relief washed over him and he heard the familiar hissing.   
It felt so nice, the warmth, how his Diaper started to sag, the wetness that was just right,   
how the material was bulking up and starting to press up to his balls, all of it.  
The quite gasps and moans he was subconsciously letting out, were what drew Mias attention to him.

„Hey baby, are you enjoying your new book?“ she asked as she kneeled down besides him.  
Harry wasn’t completely finished wetting yet, but he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
And then he looked down, observing the page he had opened.

„Soft Puppy“ he mumbled and started drawing again.  
The tinkling slowly got to end and he felt the fiber soaking up all he’d just emptied into it.  
„That’s nice, isn’t it?“ Mia asked him while playing with his hair.  
„Hmmm“ he said nodding and relaxed into her touch.

This was really nice.


	4. Day 2: Mental Regression

Being a Little was something Harry had been interested in for almost as long,  
as he’d liked the idea of being in diapers.  
Once he had read about it online he’d been amazed by it.  
Behaving like a child, being taken care of, never having to worry about anything.  
That sounded like the perfect fantasy to him.

He hadn’t been able to let his guard down for the last years, whenever he’d given that a shot,  
he had been hurt or sold out by someone.  
Not something he’d like to repeat.

But after meeting Mia they’d started talking about what he needed.  
And after a few stuttered lines he’d been able to tell her.  
He wanted to try handing over all control.  
And while he’d by now gotten used to no longer controlling his bladder like an adult was supposed to,  
this would be very different.

They had made a list of things they wanted and didn’t like the idea of.  
Well, mostly Mia had given him a list that he’d gone through and highlighted everything on, he’d wanted to try.  
The thing he’d definitely wanted had been „being fed“, „playing with kids’ toys“, „cuddling“, „bedtime stories“, „nap time“, „using diapers“, „diaper checks“ and „bath time“.  
He hadn’t been too sure about things like „baby talking“ and „bottle feeding“ , but he’d bee willing to give them a go, if the moment was right.  
Some things had been crossed out, including „crawling“, that had just felt weird, and „being carried around“, which Mia just wouldn’t be able to do, as he was a good head taller than her.

Except for those he’d tried to stay as open minded as possible, so when Mia asked him, if he was willing to give it a go, he’d just nodded before focussing back on the TV show they’d been watching.

„I’m going to get you ready for bedtime and we’ll see how to go from there, ok?“ she’d asked him.  
After seeing him nod, she’d turned the TV off, something Harry wasn’t too happy about, but he knew it wouldn’t change anything, if he started to protest.

She’d taken his hand and let him up the stairs to her room, which used to be a guest room, but as she’d been staying with him for a few weeks now, they’d decided to just make it hers.  
Once she’d asked him to lay down on her bed, which he’d done, she left him for a few minutes, only to return with his changing stuff and soft pyjamas.

She changed him into a thicker diaper, she had asked him after he started using them, if that would be okay, because they’d be safer in case he’d ever wet during the night.  
At first he’d felt embarrassed, but he’d agreed anyway, as they just looked too soft to not want to be in them.  
And they’d felt even comfier than his normal ones, so he didn’t complain.

After she’d changed him into his night time diaper and pyjamas, he was put into her bed, something they hadn’t done to this day. While she did change his diaper, she usually let him go to bed on his own.

„I’ll be right back, we will read a book and you’ll have a bottle, and then we’ll go to sleep, yeah?“ she asked him while fluffing up the duvet around him.  
„Sounds good“ he mumbled, his nose hidden underneath the throw blanket on top of her duvet.  
He had to admit, the idea of being taken care of like this, was just too good to not give it a go.

And he really loved it, when she stared reading a story about a unicorn to him, while he was laying in her arms, and sucking on a bottle filled with warm tea.  
It felt warm and fuzzy and he pressed closer to her, while she kept her voice low and gave all the animals different voices.  
He felt small and cared for, loved.  
As his eyes started to flutter closed, he almost didn’t notice the twinge in his bladder.  
Oh.  
He opened his eyes again and while he kept listening to her reading to him, his diaper slowly warmed with his urine.

The wetness made him feel even less in control, and he didn’t have to worry about anything.  
He almost felt overwhelmed with how relaxing all of this was.  
And as he fully relaxed, the relief and the coziness taking over him, his eyes kept fluttering closed until he felt asleep in Mia’s arms, because this was the best way to go to bed, ever.


	5. Day 3: Naptime

He’d by now gotten used to his early bed times, the bedtime stories and the nightly bottle.  
It was something he cherished and enjoyed a lot.

He wasn’t even sure which part of it was his favorite.   
Maybe how nice Mia smelled and how she sometimes played with his hair?  
Or how small he felt being held like that, as if he really was a child.  
And because they’d talked about different things he’d like to try, all those things had been of varying interest levels to him, so they’d agreed to do them one at a time.   
Well, kind of.

Mainly they’d do something new for a few days and then add something to it.  
But sometimes Mia would surprise him a bit by suddenly doing it all at once.  
Like she did the first time he’d been put to bed by her.  
It had been a lot of new things at once, now that he thought about it, but somehow it was just the right amount.  
So he’d started to relax more and more, he no longer felt the need to tell her if he’d used his diapers, for example.  
Because she was his caretaker, she was the one in control and she would be the one to check his diaper and change him. 

Although he tended to still feel a bit uncomfortable whenever he used them.   
It still wasn’t as natural to him, as he wanted it to be.  
If he had it his way, he wouldn’t even notice it, it shouldn’t be something he thought about at all, like a real child would, if they weren’t potty trained yet.  
The idea of being that helpless and dependent was something he enjoyed a lot.  
Maybe a bit too much at times.

Aside from that though, he had gotten used to all the stuff they’d tried so far, liked all of it and was more then ready to try something new.  
And the thing Mia had talked about yesterday, asked him if he would like to give it a go, was something he thought could be nice.

While working he tended to not get a lot of sleep, so whenever he was off, he enjoyed taking naps, so why not combine that with this?  
There really was no reason.

So here he was, watching sesame street, as Mia stopped caressing his tummy and sat up, causing him to sit up too, as he was in her lap.  
„It’s just after one, let’s get you down for a nap baby“, she’d softly said into his ear, and harry had felt a shudder run down his back.  
Hmmm, this would fell nice.  
They’s just had lunch, a nice soup that made his tummy feel all nice and warm, and he always felt a bit tired when he was full.  
With a slightly more energetic „Up you go.“ they both stood up.  
„Can you go upstairs and wait on your bed for me?“   
Harry nodded and followed her directions, something he’d by now really enjoyed.  
He didn’t need to make his own decisions, there was nothing he needed to worry about.

Once he’d said down on his bed he looked around.  
He harnt spent much time in here lately, as he’d started to sleep in Mias bed with her.  
But it was still a room that instantly calmed him.  
The candles always left a calming scent for days and the duvet was nice and soft against his hands.

„Hi baby, thank you fro waiting for me.“ he heard Mia’s voice and looked up from his hands.  
She had a bottle in one hand, a book under her arm and something different in her other hand, although he couldn’t really say what it was.  
He couldn’t help but smile. This was ging to be nice, he just knew it.

So Harry wasn’t surprised, when he enjoyed being put down like he usually was for bed, except that the bottle was filled with milk, which he liked a lot.  
It made him feel more like a baby.  
But the best part had to be Mia manhandling him a bit, so he was in her lap and his chin was resting on her shoulder, and even before she started rubbing his back he knew what was happening.   
She was burping him.  
And while she kept her motions up and whispered soft little nothings into his ear he felt something weird in his tummy. Oh.  
And suddenly his mouth was forced open with a loud burp.  
His cheeks turned crimson but the soft kiss Mia pressed to his temple and the whispers of „good boy“ and „my best baby“ made him feel a lot less self-conscious. 

After that she put him down again, and as he was moved he felt something wet in the front of his diaper.  
Oh, well maybe the burp had caused him to tinkle a tiny bit?  
He hadn’t even noticed, but he was sure there hadn’t been any wetness before he was burped, so that was the only possible explanation.  
And as Mia pushed one of her fingers into the side of his diaper, something she did often to check how wet he was, he really hoped she wouldn’t notice.   
He didn’t want to be changed right now, this was so nice and cozy, he just needed a bit of a cuddle and he’d be asleep!

Luckily she didn’t notice, it wasn’t like he was wet anyway, it had probably only been a tiny spurt, so he was again wrapped in his duvet and held close.  
But as harry closed his eyes he felt something push against his lips.  
His eyes shot open and he didn’t see the expected bottle but a pacifier.  
It was baby blue with pink hearts on it and before he could really think about it, he’d opened his mouth to welcome the robbery thing into it.

It felt… weird. Well, at first it did. Until it started to feel amazing, he slowly sucked on it and he felt his whole body relax in a new way. This was something he hadn’t even thought about really and it was so amazing.  
Simple but great.

And he didn’t even notice how he fell asleep, completely relaxed and happy.


	6. Day 4: Diaper Leaking

He had feared this for as long as he’d been wearing them:  
Diaper Leakage. 

And while he hadn’t had any accidents like that yet, he still couldn’t stop thinking that it would happen to him,  
because it always happened to everyone, didn’t it?  
And of course it happened that one time, he didn’t think about it.  
Well, he kinda didn’t think about anything, if he was being honest.

Because he’d just woken up, laying on his tummy in Mia’s bed, her hand in his, so he knew he wasn’t alone.  
But that wasn’t why he’d woken up in the middle of the night.  
No, it had been the pressure on his bladder.  
His very much full bladder.

It wasn’t the first time he woke up needing to potty, but it definitely was a lot earlier then usual.  
That’s what the nightly bottle did to him, he was likely to wake up early and while he sometimes wanted to go in his diaper, he just was used to getting up and using the big boy potty.  
His years of being toilet trained just couldn’t be ignored that easily…

But looking around he realized that it was still dark outside and although he didn’t check a clock, he just knew that it probably was early morning, maybe four, and he definitely didn’t want to get up.

He pushed the blanket from his feet and immediately felt a shiver run down his back.  
Too cold.  
Way too cold to get up.  
He whimpered as he tried to find a position that kept his feet warm and put less pressure on his tummy.  
It wasn’t really possible, at least he didn’t manage to make it work.  
His hand was still in Mias and he gave her a squeeze, hoping she’d wake up and know what to do.  
How was he supposed to behave?

He felt too little to get up, but what else could he do?  
And then it hit him.  
He was in a diaper, wasn’t he?  
It was still slightly damp because he’d used it before falling asleep and Mia usually changed him in the morning and not during the night, because they were absorbent enough to not give him a rash.  
But that was the least of his worries: he had a solution!

Although letting go still wasn’t as easy as he wants it to be, by now he didn’t feel ashamed that he was using them.  
And he had a good reason too, right?  
He didn’t want to be a meanie and wake Mia up this early just because he needed to potty!  
Babies didn’t worry about that, they just used their nappies, didn’t they?

And it didn’t take him long to feel the familiar warmth grow around his crotch.  
Harry relaxed further into the mattress, feeling the relief and tiredness overcome him.  
He felt like a proper baby, wetting his diaper while sucking on a pacifier, his caretaker right next to him.  
It felt so save, the darkness making sure nobody saw the way his fluttered shut and he stared to suck harder on his pacifier. The nighttime ensuring him nobody heard the small whimpers of relief he let out.  
And no reason to blush while he was letting his urine flood the nappy.  
He could completely relax and enjoy every second of this.

Until Harry felt something sticky on his thighs.  
Something sticky and wet.  
Oh no.  
He tried to stop the flow, but he wasn’t able to, as he could feel his tights getting wetter and knew the mattress was getting just as wet.  
Mia would be so mad.  
The thought almost made him panic.  
This was so embarrassing.  
And what could he do now anyway?  
Should he get up, try to make it to the potty?  
Or should he pretend to be asleep, maybe she would think he’d wet in his sleep and wouldn’t be mad?

„Harry?“ he heard Mias voice, but all he could do was whine.  
He felt her move for a moment and then her hand was playing with his hair.  
„It’s okay baby, just let it out“ she mumbled, her voice close to his ear.  
Harry couldn’t help but whine again, this was so embarrassing!  
His pee might be getting on her, too!

But the way she kept humming in his ear and twirling his curls around her fingers kept the rising panic at bay.  
And he started to believe her, when she told him, everything would be okay.

„You’re just a baby aren’t you? Too little to control your bladder. But it’s okay, I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.“ and with that the tears that had started to run down his cheeks into his pillow slowly stopped, almost at the same times as his bladder was empty. 

They didn’t immediately get up, she kept on soothing him for a few minutes, until he turned his head to look at her.  
And her eyes were so warm and understanding that he felt all nice and fuzzy again.  
It didn’t even matter that he’d wet the bed.  
Mia was his caretaker, and she’d always take care of him, no matter what.


	7. Day 5: Messing A Diaper

When they’d first started chatting Mia had asked him how little he’d want to be, and when he hadn’t been sure, she had offered him different examples, telling him all about scenarios that would change depending on his age.

„Is my little baby tired?   
You need a nap, don’t you?   
Yeah, I know, it’s been such a long day, and you had so much fun with your Teddy, didn’t you?   
He’s so nice and soft, did you have a good time?   
All nice and cozy now, after such a long day, running around on the playground with him!  
Does my boy need to use the potty?   
C’mon I’ll help you, let’s get you to the big boy potty!   
Oh, you did so good, didn’t you? Going in the potty like a good boy!  
My best boy, aren’t you? Yes you are! Lets get you to bed and cuddle Teddy, shall we?“ was how she’d described how she treat him as a little boy, not too little to use the potty and use his words, something she recommended for him to start with, so he wouldn’t feel completely out of his comfort zone.  
„It would just be less responsibilities and control, but you’d still control some things, like your body.“

Well, he hadn’t been too sure if that was what he really wanted, and once he’d told her how he wanted to wear diapers, she’d suggested they try the „toddler stage“ as she called it.  
„We can still start with you being more in control and just wearing them for extra protection. You’d still be able to use the bathroom, but you wouldn’t have to. You could just as well have an accident and use them“, which had sounded great as a starting point. 

But he had to admit that he just loved the sound of „baby stage“, as she’d called it.  
„You’d be too little to know if you’re hungry, or just want a cuddle sometimes.   
And as my little baby I’d always take care of you, no matter what you need.  
I’d feed you when you’re hungry, make sure you have a nap during the day, cuddle you to sleep, anything my baby needs.  
It’d be all about what you need, it always ist, but at this stage I’ll decide what you need, because you can completely let go. You’d no longer have any responsibilities or control.   
All you’d have to do is be happy.  
That’s it.“  
And that had honestly sounded amazing.  
So amazing that he just knew he wanted that, well one day.

They’d by now worked their way down, age vise.  
He no longer wanted to tell her, when he’d wet, she’d check him often enough.  
And whenever he was eating, she’d feed him, although he still managed to make a mess of his bib.  
He had many naps and cuddles, he just loved the warmth and coziness, it made him feel like a proper baby.  
There was only one thing he really wanted, that they hadn’t really done yet: messing.

It wasn’t that Mia had told him not to do it, or he didn’t want to do it, it was just so weird.  
He was a bit insecure about that, maybe it was too strange?  
Too out there?  
Or what if he didn’t like the feeling of it?  
What if he would feel disgusting because of it?  
So far everything they’d tried had been great, so he didn’t want to risk that.

Harry had told Mia about his doubts and she’d held him and told him it would be nothing he’d have to worry about.  
„It’s okay if you want to try it, or if you don’t. This is about you.  
You and your needs. So if you’re unsure about it, we can wait. It’s okay.  
But if you want to try it, all be here to do the clean-up. I’ll care for you no matter what, okay?  
You’re my little boy and nothing will change that, okay?“ she’d told him, while holding his hands and looking into his eyes.  
It had made him feel all loved and squishy inside and he couldn’t help the overwhelmed tears that rolled down his cheeks.

After that he had decided he’d just let it happen.  
If he felt like using his diaper, he’d do it.  
If he didn’t, he’d just use the potty like he usually did.

Waking up from his nap, he rubbed his eyes.  
Where was his pacifier?   
Once he’d found it and pushed it back in between his lips he looked around.  
The curtains were still closed and he could here music coming from downstairs.  
Mia usually didn’t wake him up from his nap, he never napped for more than two hours anyway and sometimes he just needed the extra sleep.  
Not today though, as a look at his alarm on the bedside table confirmed.  
He’d only slept for about an hour.  
Well, that wasn’t too bad, he still felt refreshed!

As he wanted to call out for her he felt a weird tingling in his tummy.  
Oh.  
He knew that feeling!  
Grinning around his dummy, he relaxed.   
Immediately he could feel the hot stream running down his pee-pee and warming his balls.   
It was always nice to go potty in his nappy after he’d just woken up,   
everything was more relaxed and it was so easy to just let go.   
And he didn’t have to feel like someone was watching.  
He was all alone, the only sounds in the room the sucking sound he made around his dummy and the hissing of his pee hitting the padding.

As he was finishing he felt a cramp roll through his tummy and he let out a small whimper.  
This wasn’t nice!  
He rolled onto his side, trying to sooth his rumbling stomach, a hand grabbing his shirt just above the diaper.  
Maybe he was sick?  
But before he could think of calling for Mia in his panic, he felt something different.  
A weird kind of pressure in his bum.  
Oh oh.  
He knew that pressure!  
His first instinct was to get up, but as soon as he tried to move, some part of his brain wanted to stop him.  
Well, because he could just…  
The diaper was used anyway, right?  
He’d have to get changed anyway?  
And it really felt so bad, he just wanted to push so the pain would be gone!

Taking a deep breath around his dummy he made a decision: he’d mess his diaper.  
He just needed to do it soon, or he’d cry from all the pressure in his tummy.  
How would he best do this?  
Should he get up and squad?  
Or should he get on all fours?  
He tried to remember that thing he’d read about it online and immediately he remembered something.  
That one guy had made a video of himself messing, while laying on his back.  
Maybe that would be good?

Carefully he turned onto his back and lifted his legs, like he would for a change.  
His hands were under his knees, holding them up.  
And as the next cramp hid him, he just let it happen.  
Well, he thought he’d just let it happen, but he soon realized, that he’d need to push.  
So he did that.  
And he felt his bum unclench, then how his hole slowly opened up and the tip of the first turd pushed out.  
He stopped pushing and took a breath.  
He was really going to do this, it was unbelievable, but he also couldn’t stop now, so he sucked hard on his pacifier and gave another push, which forced the turd further out, it slowly progressed and stretched his hole.  
Only stopping for a breath he kept pushing, it just felt to uncomfortable to have his hole stretched too much.  
And as he pushed the turd started to push against his diaper, slowly denting it and it felt hot against his bum.  
But he couldn’t really focus on that, he needed to get it out, now.  
With another push the first piece of his poop broke of and he could breath.

He’d never thought that messing would really be this hard.  
Before he could be too relieved about it being over, more poop pressed against his hole.   
He wasn’t finished.  
So Harry gave another strong push and was rewarded with a softer mess filling up his diaper.  
Oh.   
This time, he didn’t have to push as hard as had to before, so he could concentrate more on everything else:  
the stretch, the hot mess pressing into his bum, the smell.  
He already felt a bit bad about the smell, but as he finished pooping, he had to admit:  
The relief was amazing.  
His tummy felt all nice and happy, like nothing ever happened.

His nappy told a different story though, all messy and wet.  
He blushed and then he let his legs go and felt the mess spread.  
Oh.  
This was nice, it was so much warmer than his pee.  
His poo pushed into his crack and all the way up to his balls and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling.  
He never expected it to feel this good.  
And the happiness that came with all the relief was all he could feel, even as he saw Mia walk in and knew that she’d see him all messy.  
He was just a baby, and babies used their diapers.


	8. Day 6: Pull-Ups

Lately Harry had been enjoying his time off a lot.  
It was something he always looked forward that the end of tour.  
Not that he didn’t like touring!  
That was probably his favorite part of his job, but after a while he just needed some time to be on his own, write new music and just relax.  
Mainly, he just needed a bit of a down time after being hyped up for so many weeks.  
However, he had to admit nothing had ever made him feel as calm and well, relaxed, as this.  
Being in diapers, having a caregiver and knowing that he could completely let go, was incredibly easy.

Whenever he was having his time off, he detested nothing more than being told he had to work spontaneously.  
It didn’t matter, why, he just hated the interruption.  
While he did feel bad when Jeff told him, it was for a charity or something, he wanted to keep his private life and his business life separate. It was important to him, that those two didn’t cross over.  
And now, that he was indulging himself in this, lets call it special, free time activities, he really didn’t want to be a celebrity. He was just Harry, Mia‘s Harry.

So when Jeff called and asked him, if he would please do a phone interview, something for some radio, he didn’t really listen, he had just gotten up from his nap, he was more than grumpy.  
But he agreed in the end, he‘d always been horrible at telling people no.  
Therefore Mia and Harry had to find a solution, he couldn‘t be in his headspace, while he was being interviewed.  
Harry had to be his professional, and grown-up self.

And to get him there Mia had suggested something, he had felt a bit unsure about: Pull-Ups.

When he‘d looked up diapers, he had stumbled upon them as well, but because the looked like the kind of diapers old people wore.   
His diapers were decorated with little animals, spaceships or cartoons instead, they looked less grown up and more, well childish.  
He didn’t fancy the idea of wearing protective underwear when he could be in a proper diaper instead. They were just more authentic.

It didn’t really matter in this case though, Mia had decided and he would comply. That’s how it worked.  
Not that he usually didn’t like that, he loved it, but this once he wished, she’d let him have his way.  
Because of Mia‘s decision, he was now sitting in his kitchen, all dressed up in his adult clothes, a cup of tea in front of him, and on the phone.  
The interview was going good so far, it wasn’t too hard to behave like a professional, he had been trained for years to do this, after all.

Harry wasn’t completely grown up, though, because per Mia‘s request, he was wearing a pull-up.  
Not, that he hated it, instead it was that one thing that gave him the confidence to know, he could pull this off.  
For a month he’d been in diapers now, so it was good to have a bit of extra protection. 

And when the interview was over he felt way better, he almost didn’t even blush when he stood in the hallway, he’d been on his was to Mia‘s room to get changed, but he sadly didn’t make it in time, and wet his pull-up.  
The thing wasn’t as absorbent as his trusted nappies, so after a few seconds he felt a familiar wetness at the top of his thighs and out of instinct he started crying, like a proper child would.

Mia came rushing to his side, and after he’d made a big puddle on the floor, she walked him to the bathroom and cleaned him up, even made him feel all cozy and warm again, swaddled him in his bed and got him down for a nap, something he was really grateful for.  
His last thought was, how nappies were so much better than pull-ups, and how nice it felt to wear his diapers. This was so much better.


	9. Day 7: Sucking On A Pacifier

Harry had never imagined himself like this.  
The man in the mirror didn’t look anything like he’d ever seen before.

He didn’t look like a man.  
Wearing a soft blue t-shirt, and socks didn’t really cover the crinkly white diaper around his waist.  
And the pacifier in his mouth made it all even clearer: he wasn’t a man.  
He was a little boy.  
But there were no tears n his eyes, he didn’t feel upset. In contrary, this was the best he’d ever felt.  
Finally he could be whoever he wanted to be, and nobody judged him.  
Or at least nobody here judged him.

Because Mia was still the only person who knew, who took care of his little self.  
He was her Little, something he’d gotten used to during the last weeks.  
And it felt comfortable, easy.  
At first he’d thought letting go like this would be hard, but it really wasn’t.  
That was mainly due to the fact that he knew Mia well, knew what was happening and was in control of how far things went.  
But lately he’d thought about a different reason: maybe this was so easy because it was meant to be?  
Maybe he’d always loved playing with little kids because he’d like the games, liked the feeling it gave him?  
Not because he wanted to be liked by them, but because he wanted to be like them.  
Deep dow he knew he wasn’t ready to accept this yet, but he would be, one day.

And as he sucked harder on his pacifier and felt the front of his nappy getting wet, he realized that it was okay.  
There was no need to figure it all out yet, he had all the time to be Mia’s little boy.


	10. Day 8: Comforted By A Caregiver

It had been a normal day.  
In the morning he’d been woken up by Mia, had a nice fruit salad for breakfast and played with some LEGO he’d gotten just a few days ago.  
It was the big blocks kind, for kids who were too young to be trusted with small pieces that could end up being swallowed, if their parents weren’t careful.  
And it had gotten even better when he found the cookie jar.  
Whenever he’d had a really good day Mia would ask him if he’d like a cookie.  
Not just any cookie, but Mia’s homemade ones, that always were soft and chewy, but full of delicious chocolate chips.  
So he had gotten up and had sneaked one cookie out of the jar standing next to the TV.  
While eating it he’d felt very happy, this was so delicious,   
and he’d been very good today, so what if he sneaked in an extra cookie?   
That wasn’t really that naughty, was it?

Well, after a while he’d taken another one, and when he was called to come to the kitchen for lunch, he had to admit to himself, that he wasn’t hungry.  
No wonder, he’d eaten six cookies!  
But he didn’t want Mia to know, so he ate his lunch like he always did, he was being good, or so he thought.  
This facade broke down though, as he was woken up from his nap by a grumbling stomach.  
Oh no!  
He knew he was being naughty for stealing cookies, but he didn’t expect it to hurt this much!

Harry rolled around in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
Maybe he should just try to get it all out?  
Maybe that would end the pain?  
How should he best do it?  
Sometimes he would mess while laying on his back, something he’d learned was rather relaxing, but when he was playing and felt extra little, he’d just squad down and get it all out.  
He harnt really done it in front of Mia yet, he didn’t feel that comfortable messing his nappy yet, but he knew that he’d get there soon- Because by now he barely used the big boy potty, he’d rather use the diaper around his waist, it was so much more convenient and relaxed.  
No cold toilet, no need to wipe himself, it was all just so much easier like this.

Deciding to just do this as he usually would, he lifted his legs while rolling onto his back.   
Holding his knees up with his hands he took a deep breath.   
This would be a big one, he could feel the weight in his bum and knew he’d positively ruin his diaper.  
There wasn’t anything he could do about it, though.  
He had to go, and he had to go now.  
Giving a strong push he felt the pressure in his tummy increase, but nothing else happened.

Bearing down harder, he hoped this would all be over soon and his mess would just come out.  
It didn’t though, and when he granted loudly and only got a very disappointing result, he took action.  
Maybe he’d be more successful doing this, if he was squatting?  
Harry lifted himself onto his knees, a painful whimper leaving his lips as another cramp hit his poor tummy.  
This needed to be over, and it better be soon!

Giving a strong push he hoped for the best, but all he got was a warm wetness in the front of his diaper.  
Oh.  
Harry blushed while he looked at his diaper in awe.  
He hadn’t even realized that he needed a wee.  
It didn’t matter though, because as his bladder was emptying itself into the nappy, he felt more cramps and tried to push his mess out.   
But nothing happened.  
He felt helpless and little.  
And the only thing he could come up with doing, was calling out for Mia.  
He needed her.  
And as the word „Miaaaa!!“ left his lips he felt tears run down his red cheeks.

Not long after, she came rushing into his room, immediately holding him close and hushing him.  
„It’s okay, what happened Baby?“  
Harry was barely able to form the word „Hurts“ and as soon as he’d said it, Mia touched all over his body to figure out, where he was hurt.  
Brushing over his tummy got him wailing loudly and she stopped her inspection.  
„Does your tummy hurt, Baby?“ she asked in an understanding voice and he gave her a tearful nod.  
„Does my Baby need to go poopy?“ she asked him while playing with the hair on the back of his head.  
It was a calming motion, as was her whole behavior, but his tummy just wouldn’t cam down.  
„Can’t“ the whimpered and hid his face in her neck, breathing her in.  
„It’ll be okay, baby. Just give me your hands and we’ll push together, okay?“ she suggested while stroking his back.  
Nodding while taking in her calming scent, he grabbed one of her hands in his.  
„Shhh, I promise it’ll be better in a minute“ she kept whispering to him.

Still on his knees, the was holding her hands and doing as she’d said.   
After his first few pushes hadn’t been successful at all he started crying again.  
This wasn’t fair!  
He was just trying to get this over with, but it wasn’t happening!  
Realizing that Harry wasn’t getting any better, she stopped holding his hands and hugged him close.  
„Mumma, help“ he whimpered quietly and it was as if the world stopped turning.  
Harry felt as if he couldn’t breath.  
He hadn’t meant to say that.  
Mia at first didn’t know how to react, but then just held him closer.  
And while Harry was wailing loudly, embarrassed by his words and overwhelmed by pain, he almost didn’t hear her soothing words.  
„It’s okay Baby, Mumma’s here, it’ll be okay.“

He sniffled and loosened his grip on her, and before he knew it, he was sitting in her lap and being cradled close to her body.   
„Just give one strong push for Mumma, yes? It’s all going to be better, I promise.“ she kept whispering in his ear.  
And for some reason his brain didn’t even think about it, he was just doing what she said.  
Because Mumma knew what to do, always.

Grunting once more, he gave a big push and felt it.  
His hole opened up, stretching around something.  
He couldn’t help but whimper ad he stopped to breathe in.  
„Shhh, you’re doing so good baby.“ he heard Mia, but couldn’t really focus on it, he had a diaper to mess.  
A loud „Urgggghn“ escaped his lips as he bore down again, forcing the first stiff piece of mess out.  
It tented his diaper and he felt the need to lift his but to make room for it.  
Once it broke of his tummy still wasn’t calm, so he pushed again.  
This time around is was fairly quick, as his mess was a lot softer and started pancaking across his cheeks, as he pushed it out.  
Finally he felt like he was done and sat down, feeling his mess push against his balls and hole.  
The warmth was something he still was shocked by, it felt like a mushy hot substance was pressed into his skin, slowly warming him up.  
He whimpered, as he realized he wasn’t alone this time around.  
Mia had seen it all.  
And ebene vors, he’d called her Mumma.   
Was that too much?  
Was he too little?  
All these thoughts came rushing in and left Harry crying once again.

„Shhhh, I know, that was a lot, right Baby? How about a nice cuddle and then we change you, hm?“ he heard Mia’s soft voice and slowly came back to her, realizing she kept referring to him as her baby.  
That’s what he was, right?  
And babies messed their nappies, didn’t they?  
So he wasn’t really doing anything wrong, right?  
As Mia leaned back and held him while he was laying on top of her, he finally calmed down and relaxed.  
„Momma?“ his question was barely audible, but he knew she’d here him.  
„Yes baby?“ she asked, looking at him lovingly.  
Oh, so this was okay with her?  
Maybe he could…

„Nap with Mumma?“ he mumbled, as he started to cuddle into her body more.  
„Sure, why not“ she replied and started caressing his back.  
And as he tried to ignore the smell of his diaper he started to fell more cozy than he’d ever felt.  
Who cared if he was a bit messy?   
He had a calm tummy, someone to cuddle with and a Mumma who loved him, and there was no need to worry.


	11. Day 9: Wearing A Onesie

In his career Harry had worn some questionable outfits. He couldn’t deny that. And he even became famous for his bedspread-suit, his eccentric patterned shirts and fancy boots.  
But while those made him feel a bit insecure about showing them off in public, the garment infant of him frightened him in a very different way.   
It wasn’t something he’d wear in public, or extraordinarily fashionable to begin with.  
It was a simple fabric, soft looking and the yellow background was painted with polkadots in all colours of the rainbow. It looked comfy and cozy, like something that’d make you feel relaxed and warm on the inside.  
Harry had once told Mia that he’d like to not only be treated like a little boy, but also look the part.

And now he had the chance, as Mia had laid the onesie out on his duvet, so he could put it on after waking up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to wear it really, it was more of a mental barrier. What if he looked ridiculous wearing it?   
Or if he felt stupid?  
He chanced a look into his mirror and somehow he had to smile. This was stupid, he was already a grown man standing in his room wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier.  
What difference would a onesie make?  
Maybe his diaper would be less obvious, but that’d be about it.

He took a deep breath and picked the onesie up, it was incredibly soft and the fabric felt nice on his hands.   
It’d probably feel even better on his tummy.   
He had to admit that putting it on was a lot harder than he’d thought it would be. Maybe he should really ask Mia to help him the next time around.   
The Onesie had a few buttons to close it across his crotch, and even more along the inside of his legs, and the weren’t exactly easy to close. So after struggling for a bit he realized he’d need some helping hands.  
„Mumma?“ He called out for Mia.

And once she’d looked him over with that warm and loving look in her eyes, the one that made him feel all mushy and cozy, she helped him close the onesie, while he was laying on his back.

„Is my baby ready for breakfast?“ She asked him while rubbing his tummy. He grinned around his dummy and nodded. This felt really nice. The soft material made him feel like he was cuddled into his blanket and his feet felt nice and warm.   
Once they’d made it downstairs, Harry was always holding Mias hand as he wasn’t allowed to walk around the house on his own, because he was a baby and they could easily get hurt, both of them went into the kitchen, where a plate of pancakes lit up Harry’s face with a smile.

After an eventless breakfast Harry sad down in the living room playing with the legos he’d gotten not too long ago and he smiled when he felt a tingle in his tummy half an hour later.   
He wasn’t really fond of using the potty anymore, so he just spread his legs further, trying to concentrate back on building a boat out of lego, and released his bladder.  
The warmth was immediate and the wetness was enveloping his crotch.  
He looked down smiling and realized, that while his nappy got thicker, trying to absorb his pee, it stayed pressed close to his crotch.  
The once kept it in place nicely.  
He sad down again, enjoying the warmth and comfort that came with it.


End file.
